I Can't Play Happy Families
by Hi14 x
Summary: Sequel to Daddy's little girl Austin and Ally are married and have a son called Oliver. Melody and Zack are 5 and starting kindergarten, and... Ally's pregnant again! But there's a lot of problems. Melody's getting bullied, Zack gets sick, Ally's pregnancy is going really bad and takes a devastating turn, Austin feels really distant from Zack, and Oliver is feeling unwanted.
1. 5 years on Another child & Problems

**AN: YAY THE SEQUEL IS HERE! Now believe me this will not be as disney as Daddy's little girl! Shout out to Tara (LegsxRko) one of the best friends ever! She is an OC in this story :) and another shout out to Kim (LoveShipper) she is also an OC :) (queenc1 when u reply to my pm then you'll be an OC too :D) do I hope you like this sequel :) Here's some info:**

** -Set 5 years after Daddy's little girl**

** -Melody Joanna Moon and Zack Andrew Moon are 5 (remember their birthday is September 6th) **

** -This is Set in early September **

** - 3 years ago Ally have birth to a little boy called Oliver John Moon who is 2 and was born on May 1st.**

** - Austin and Ally are married **

**I hope this doesnt disappoint :) **

"Mel, Zack hurry up you're gonna be late!" Ally yelled up the stairs,

She heard a "Coming Mommy, daddy's doing my hair and tying Zack's shoes." she laughed and turned around when she felt a small hand tugging her shirt,

"Mommy, why can't I go school?" She smiled at her 2 year old son, Oliver, he was just the cutest thing.

"Because, Ollie, you're too little, the same as Melody and Zack were when they were your age." Oliver frowned,

"But, but I wanna go too!" He whined,

"Okay Hun, how about after we've dropped Zack and Melody off me and daddy take you too Clowning around?" Oliver smiled and nodded, Clowning Around was a soft play place for small children, Ally always ended up playing with him because Austin is too tall.

"Yay, I love Clownin' awound!" He yelled as he ran to the living room.

Ally pulled her coat on, as Melody and Zack came down the stairs slowly clinging to the banister for dear life.

"We're here Mommy!" Zack smiled, He had his dark brown hair spiked and had jeans and a cookie monster t-shirt on. Melody on the other hand had a floral dress on and her hair half up and half down.

"Good, now come on, I don't want you to be late."

"But mommy, we Need to wait for daddy." Melody said pulling her sandals on. Truth be told, Ally was feeling a bit distant an annoyed with Austin lately, he was just so, so, well selfish. The other day he came home drunk at 5 am! But it was only the second time since the twins were born so it wasn't that bad.

"Sorry, babe. I was in the bathroom" Austin said kissing Ally and grabbing his car keys. Ally put on a fake smile,

"Don't worry, honey. Let's just go before they're late. Ollie, come on we have to take Mel and Zack to school." Ally said as Oliver came running in, his shoes on the wrong feet.

"Mommy, Daddy I twied to put my shoes on but now they feel weird." Oliver said as Austin and Ally held back a laugh,

"Because they're on the wrong feet, silly!" Austin said as Ally picked the small boy up and put his shoes on right.

"Promise you won't talk to strangers?" Ally said to the twins while Ollie sat on her hip playing with her curly hair. The kindergarten teacher was smiling and standing next to the twins, Ollie ALWAYS got shy around strangers.

"We Promise Mommy." The twins said at the same time.

"And you won't walk off by yourself?" Austin added.

"No Daddy." they said again I'm unison and giggled at each other.

"Okay go play then," Ally said bending down, "Bye have fun." She hugged Melody and then Zack and gave them both a kiss, Austin did the same,

"Bye, Ollie" Melody smiled as her and Zack waved to their little brother, Ollie smiled and waved back,

"Bye Bye." the two year old replied, as Melody and Zack ran off hand in hand towards the other kids. Ally and Austin smiled and turned around. "CLOWNING AROUND!" Oliver yelled and jumped back into the car.

* * *

"How was your first day?" Austin asked, putting some ice cream in front of Zack and Melody,

"IT WAS FUN/AWESOME" Zack and Melody yelled at the same time, and everyone laughed,

"What'd you do?" Ally asked doing the buttons up on Oliver's pyjama top.

"We learned everyone's names and the 2 times tables!" Zack yelled excitedly,

"That's very cool! Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah these boys called Kenny, Rhys, Owen and Ethan." Zack smiled bouncing in his seat,

"Uhhh, Zack, what have you been eating?" Austin asked suspiciously,

"WILLY WONKA'S NERDS!" He screamed, "RHYS GAVE ME THEM!" he said pulling out a colourful pack of sweets,

"Zack, calm down." Ally sighed.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay, Melody did you meet anyone?" Melody smiled and nodded

"These girls called Wendy and Kim and my best friend Tara." she smiled,

"Awww, that's nice, so did you do anything else?" Austin asked,

"We read a story, but Auntie Trish read it us last week so it was boring." Zack said.

"HAHA!" Oliver screamed,

"WHAT?!" Zack and Melody shouted,

"I WENT TO CLOWNING AWOUND AND YOU READ A BOOK!" Oliver yelled,

"Mommy, we're not going to school tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"CUZ WE'RE GOING TO CLOWNING AROUND!" Melody and Zack yelled.

"One: You ARE going to school,

Two: You're going to bed," Austin said pulling their chairs out,

"Whhhhhhhyyyyyy?" The 3 children whined,

"Because it's 7 o'clock." Ally said putting Oliver down,

"RACE YOU!" He screamed and began to run (slowly) up the stairs.

"OLLIE!" Zack screamed running after him with Melody in tow.

"OLIVER DON'T RUN UP THE STAIRS! OR YOU TWO!" Ally yelled,

"BUT IT'S MY TURN TO CHOOSE THE STTTTTOOOORRRRYYYY!" Oliver yelled. **(AN: translates to 'it's my turn to choose the story') **

'Oh my gosh I feel sorry for the neighbours.' Austin thought putting a hand on his head.

**AN: Did the first chap suck? Review and tell me :)**


	2. NEWS! :D

"Maybe just, apologise." Dez said to Austin,

"For what?"

"Just take her on a romantic dinner and apologise then you'll go home, into your room and I think you know what happens next." Dez winked and Austin rolled his eyes,

"Will that really work?"

"YES! Do it! I'm sure Ally's mom will look after the kids," Austin nodded and gave Dez a 'bro hug'.

"Thanks man, I gotta get home, Mel and Zack'll be back from school now, wait when shall I do it?" Austin asked frantically.

"Tonight." Austin nodded in agreement and walked outside to his car.

* * *

"How are you, Tara?" Ally asked, in the back of her car sat Melody, Zack and Melody's best friend Tara.

"I'm ok thank you. Thank you for having me over for tea." She smiled sweetly,

"It's fine sweetie."

"You have to be careful of our brother he's stupid." Zack said and Ally turned around,

"Zack! Don't say that about your little brother!"

"You know I love him!" He defended. Soon they pulled up to their large house, 2 palm trees on the front lawn.

"Wow! Your house is big!" Tara said.

Ally laughed, "Well my husband's famous and I've got 3 kids,"

Tara giggled.

"MOMMY!" Oliver screamed happily and toddled over to Ally, "Guess what?"

"What Honey?" Ally ruffled his short hair,

"We're staying at Granny's tonight. All 3 of us! Daddy said he wants some time alone with you."

"Oh that's wonderful." She smiled, but really she was thinking, _'Great, just great. I have to spend the night with him. At least when the kids are here I have a reason to ignore him.' _When she came back to reality she saw Oliver, Zack, Melody and Tara running into the house, and two arms around her. For the first time in 6 years, she felt uncomfortable and sick in Austin's embrace.

* * *

"Dolls are silly."

"No they're not! Me AND Tara like them!"

"Because your GIRLS and GIRLS are silly." Zack said,

"I like dolly's and I'm not a girl." Oliver said innocently, sitting on Melody's lap.

"You like BOY dolls. But GIRL dolls like barbie are stupid." Zack said.

"But you were playing with them the other day Zack!" Melody defended again.

"WHAT? No I wasn't!"

"Yeah you were! Zacky likes dolls, Zacky likes dolls." Oliver began to chant and Melody joined in as Zack turned red. It was 7pm now and they were at Eliza's house.

"C'mon bed time." Eliza came in and Scooped Oliver up.

"Nooooooooo!"

"Yes, come on you two." Melody and Zack looked at each other an frowned,

"Race ya?" Melody nodded and they ran up the stairs. Eliza just rolled her eyes and carried Oliver upstairs. Once they were at the top, Oliver was snuggled into Eliza's jumper, fast asleep sucking his thumb. She put him under the cover in his bed in his room, (the room that used to be the nursery. They kept it the same except painted the girl coloured walls blue and green) Next she went into the spare room (Ally's old room) and saw Melody and Zack jumping on the double bed.

"Granny, we're to cold to sleep in here." Zack said, and Melody nodded in agreement. Eliza rolled her eyes and went to get another blanket. She came back with another duvet and 2 thick blankets,

"There." She put them under the duvet and put the many other quilts on top. "Now sleep. I love you." She gave them both a kiss on the forehead and turned the light off leaving only the lamp on.

**_2:00 am_**

"Zack?" Melody asked,

"Yeah?"

"What's that noise?" Zack listened closely and heard crying.

"Oliver." Zack climbed out of bed and went into Oliver's room and carried him into the spare room.

"Come 'ere Ollie." Melody said and gave Oliver a hug. "You miss Mommy and Daddy?" Oliver nodded.

"I'm sure they miss us as well Ollie." Zack said, climbing back into bed.

* * *

**_With Austin And Ally. _**

"That was an amazing night." Ally told Austin as they walked through the front door to their home.

"You wanna make it even better?" Austin winked at her and she smiled.

"Yes please." Austin scooped her up off her feet and carried he small figure upstairs. He placed her on the bed and pulled her high heeled boots off. Next he removed her top leaving her in a bra and jeans. Austin kissed her tenderly down her neck to the hem of her jeans. She giggled and leaned up planting a kiss on his lips.

"But this is by far the best part." She smiled.

"What about when the paparazzi chased us?" Austin teased.

"Why are you still famous?" She rolled her eyes.

"'Cause I'm awesome baby." He whispered. She laughed and began to unbutton his shirt. Austin kicked his shoes off and the two began kissing again, and soon all of their clothes were thrown all over the floor.

Ally lay underneath Austin's completely naked body as she was too. "You think the Paparazzi are watching now?" She whispered.

"I d'know. But I they are lets make 'em jealous." Austin smirked and lay a long kiss on her lips.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too Baby. You're everything to me, except the kids, but you were first. And you always will be." He replied and pulled her towards his body. "Let's get this party started." He whispered.

**_The Next Month. January 22nd 2013_**

"Austin?"

"Yeah baby." Austin yelled down to Ally. She was downstairs and e was upstairs.

"Can you come down here with the kids? I gotta tell you something." She said back.

"OKAY!" She laughed as she heard Ollie reply instead and soon the twins were in the kitchen laughing and Austin walked in with Ollie on hi back.

"Guys, sit down." All 4 of them sat down.

"What is it Mommy?" Melody asked.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled and Austin gleamed.

"Seriously?" He smiled.

"Yes." She said and he stood up and kissed her deeply. Melody and Zack exchanged an excited glance and smiled at each other.

"What does that mean?" Oliver asked, confusion written on his face.

"You're gonna have a little brother or sister!" Austin smiled.

"AW COOL!" He smiled.

**AN: OK! I JUST GOT A REVIEW FROM ****_Megankarate_**** THAT MADE ME UPDATE! SO THANK HER! Thank you ****_Megankarate_****! Hope u liked the chap :) xxx **

**-Freya xx**


	3. Changes

**Austin POV**

"I'm so happy your pregnant again." I say to Ally. Today neither of us have to be at the studio, the twins are at school and Oliver is taking a nap.

"Me too." Ally replies. It's been 2 months since Ally told us. So she's now about 2 to 3 months along. We have a doctors appointment tomorrow and we can't wait!

"What do you want it to be?" Ally asks me.

"I don't know. Maybe another girl since there's only Melody but we have two boys." I reply. Ally smiles and turns the TV on as my new song comes on _VIVA_!

_**You walk in, **_

_**The breath escapes,**_

_**Out all the little cracks in the wall.**_

_**We're trapped,**_

_**In this labyrinth of love,**_

_**/**_

_**The clock is ticking,**_

_**We gotta escape!**_

_**The clock is ticking,**_

_**We gotta escape!**_

_**/**_

_**The walls close in,**_

_**The doors slam shut,**_

_**Water is creeping in,**_

_**Through the cracks,**_

_**We're losing this battle,**_

_**For each other,**_

_**So let me take this time,**_

_**To hold you, Oh yeah baby, Let me hold you,**_

_**So I'll die,**_

_**With you in my arms,**_

_**In this labyrinth of love!**_

_**/**_

_**We're going round in circles,**_

_**Never escaping,**_

_**Never moving up,**_

_**Never moving on.**_

_**And the Minotaur is chasing us,**_

_**Tearing our love from us.**_

_**I only have this time,**_

_**To take your heart back,**_

_**/**_

_**The clock is ticking,**_

_**We gotta escape!**_

_**The clock is ticking,**_

_**We gotta escape!**_

_**/**_

_**The walls close in,**_

_**The doors slam shut,**_

_**Water is creeping in,**_

_**Through the cracks,**_

_**We're losing this battle,**_

_**For each other,**_

_**So let me take this time,**_

_**To hold you, Oh yeah baby, Let me hold you,**_

_**So I'll die,**_

_**With you in my arms,**_

_**In this labyrinth of love!**_

_**/**_

_**My heart slows down,**_

_**Your heart slows down,**_

_**We're wounded,**_

_**But with each other we can get back up,**_

_**So lets trust each other,**_

_**And let's fight back,**_

_**At The beast,**_

_**For our love,**_

_**/**_

_**The clock is ticking,**_

_**We gotta escape!**_

_**The clock is ticking,**_

_**We gotta escape!**_

_**/**_

_**The walls close in,**_

_**The doors slam shut,**_

_**Water is creeping in,**_

_**Through the cracks,**_

_**We're losing this battle,**_

_**For each other,**_

_**So let me take this time,**_

_**To hold you, Oh yeah baby, Let me hold you,**_

_**So I'll die,**_

_**With you in my arms,**_

_**In this labyrinth of love!**_

_**/**_

_**The walls close in,**_

_**The doors slam shut,**_

_**Water is creeping in,**_

_**Through the cracks,**_

_**We're losing this battle,**_

_**For each other,**_

_**So let me take this time,**_

_**To hold you, Oh yeah baby, Let me hold you,**_

_**So I'll die,**_

_**With you in my arms,**_

_**In this labyrinth of love!**_

_**/**_

_**Oh baby, yeah baby,**_

_**I fought the Minotaur,**_

_**For your heart,**_

_**And now I have you.**_

_**Dear Mr King,**_

_**I've killed your beloved beast,**_

_**And now I've stolen your Princess,**_

_**So she can be my queen.**_

_**/**_

_**Oh Princess,**_

_**Sail with me,**_

_**To my palace,**_

_**To save the children,**_

_**And so you can be my queen.**_

_**/**_

_**The walls close in,**_

_**The doors slam shut,**_

_**Water is creeping in,**_

_**Through the cracks,**_

_**We're losing this battle,**_

_**For each other,**_

_**So let me take this time,**_

_**To hold you, Oh yeah baby, Let me hold you,**_

_**So I'll die,**_

_**With you in my arms,**_

_**In this labyrinth of love!**_

_**/**_

_**The walls close in,**_

_**The doors slam shut,**_

_**Water is creeping in,**_

_**Through the cracks,**_

_**We're losing this battle,**_

_**For each other,**_

_**So let me take this time,**_

_**To hold you, Oh yeah baby, Let me hold you,**_

_**So I'll die,**_

_**With you in my arms,**_

_**In this labyrinth of love!**_

/

"That's a great song you wrote Ally," I told her.

"I know." She laughed but then stood up. "Oliver's awake."

"How do you know?" I wonder. I listen closely and still can't hear anything.

"Mothers instincts?" She shrugged. In a matter of 2 minutes Ally came downstairs holding Oliver who smiled widely at me,

"DADDY!" He jumped down on the sofa next to me. He loved hanging out with me but he is a little of a Mommy's boy which I find really cute. He always plays with Melody too, but he always stalks Zack though 'cause he wants to be just like him. Zack tried to teach him to play the guitar the other day... It failed. He can play the piano though. Zack can play the guitar and the drums and Melody can play the piano, the violin and and can sing, where as Zack can't sing to save his life. It's funny really. How they're so alike but so different. Zack has horrible stage fright though! Just like Ally used to. Melody likes to sing but has a little stage fright but only when it comes to singing. Not acting.

"Mommy when are we going to Granny's?" Oliver asked looking at Ally.

"I don't know, baby. She hasn't rang me yet." Ally replies ruffling his hair. Then the phone in the other room rings. But that could always be her." She smiles and walks into the other room to answer the phone to her mom. I start to chat to Oliver but then I hear a bang and sobs come from the conservatory.

* * *

"Ally?" I ask walking in. I see her sat there on the floor, trembling uncontrollably and tears streaming down her face. I haven't seen her cry for so long. What could be going on?

"Daddy?" Oliver begins to walk in. He can't see this!

"Ollie! How about... We play hide and seek? Yeah? I'll count to two hundred and you go hide. Ok? I'll start counting. One, two, three, four, five..." I trail off as I hear him run up the stairs and I silently let out a breath of relief. I look back at Ally and frown. What could be so bad?

**Ally's POV**

My life is falling down around me. This can't be happening.

"Ally?" Austin asks as he walks into the conservatory of our huge house.

"T-This c-cant b-be ha-h-happening, A-Aus-Austin." I sob and tremble more.

"What's wrong baby?" Austin kneels down next to me.

"M-My m-mom, s-she's d-de-dead."

"What how?" Austin asks, but I hardly hear him, as all I see is darkness.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! Ally's mom is dead! I bet you didn't see that coming! Please review! (Oh and BTW: that song 'The Minotaur' belongs to me. I wrote it all!) REVIEW PLEASE! =) **


	4. Crying

_"MOMMY!" I yell as I skip into the living room of my home. It's painted cream and brown. It has birds in the corners too (not real ones duh!) I couldn't see her, my mommy I mean. "Mommy? Daddy?" I walk into the kitchen and see Mommy sitting down with her head in her hands. _

_"Mommy you'll never guess what! I counted all the way to 200 earlier!" I was so proud of myself! I turned 7 two months ago and I can count really high! "Mommy? Aren't you proud of me?" I ask once she doesn't reply. I look around and I notice daddy isn't here, "Mommy? Where's Daddy? Did he have another doctors appointment?" I ask. I hear Mommy give a small sob. "Mommy? What's wrong? I-Is daddy OK?" Mommy turns around and and pulls me into her embrace. _

_"Baby... You know I told you daddy might go away at any point 'cause he was so poorly?" I nodded,_

_"Yeah?" _

_"Well, today daddy took a nap on the couch." _

_"Yeah?"_

_"And he couldn't fight anymore so he couldn't wake up." Mommy told me. _

_"Daddy. He-He's dead isn't he? He's never coming back is he?" Mommy nodded and I ran to my room and cried. I slammed my bedroom door shut and grabbed a picture of me and my dad on our holiday a few months ago. Mommy took the picture so she wasn't in it. I grab a roll of sticky tape and stick it onto my yellow wall. Daddy, please daddy. No! You can't be gone! _

_"Please daddy come back! Please you can't go! I need you! Daddy! Daddy I love you!" I break down into sobs on my light blue carpet and I lay there for hours just crying. _

* * *

_"Hey Mom." I say as I answer the phone. _

_"Mrs Alicia Moon?" A man says. _

_"Um.. Yeah? Who are you?" I ask._

_"I'm so sorry Mrs Moon, but your mother, she was involved in a huge car wreck earlier today and unfortunately, she didn't make it." _

_I dropped the phone and fell to the ground. No no no! This can't be happening! My mom can't be dead. _

_"Mommy, please no." I whispered. _

* * *

I wake up and realise my dream was just memories. I realise I'm in Austin's arms still on the floor in the conservatory.

"Ally? Honey how'd it happen?" Austin's voice brought me back to reality.

"A ca-car w-wreck." I whispered into his shirt. "Oh god." I mumble.

"What honey? Are you ok?" Austin asks me.

"I-It's May 5th today." I cry even harder knowing that this is my fathers death anniversary and now my mothers too. Austin's face goes pale and tears streak down his face.

"Oh my god, Ally sweetie c'mon. I'm gonna take you upstairs." He lifted me into his arms, bridal style and carried me upstairs. He put me down on the bed and closed the blinds. "I'll give you some time alone." He told me, kissing my forehead. Once he left the room I just cried. I'm not sure how long for but I cried and cried and cried until it was dark outside.

* * *

**7:30 pm**

**Austin POV**

"Daddy? Where's Mommy?" Melody asked me as I helped her into her night dress.

"Something bad happened today so she's having some time alone. Which is why none of you are allowed in our room. Understood?"

"Yes daddy." They all said. Oliver and Zack left and I put Melody in her bed. Her room was decorated pink and purple and had princes and fairies all around it. I kissed her good night and turned the lights off. Melody is strangely not scared of the dark. Whereas Oliver and Zack are.

* * *

I went into Ollie's room which was decorated orange and white. He had a lot of tigger (From Winnie the pooh) things around the room. I tucked him in, sang him a lullaby and turns his lamp on but the main light off. Lastly I went to Zack's room. Light green and white. He was already in bed and he looked at me with sad eyes that were almost burning a hole in me.

"What's up kid?" I asked sitting on his bed and pulling him onto my lap.

"Why is mommy crying? Has something happened? I hate it when mommy cries." Zack told me. I frowned. Should I tell him? Would Ally be angry with me if I told him?

"Honey I don't think I can tell you. Mommy and I are going to tell both you and Melody tomorrow." I explained, kissing his forehead.

"What about Ollie?" Zack asked me.

"We have to tell Ollie at a different time. He won't understand if we tell him the same time that we tell you." Zack nodded slowly.

"Daddy? When will the new baby get here?" He asked me.

"In nine months, kid." He tilted his head to one side.

"Why will it take so long? Don't you have to the baby too?" I laughed.

"Because the baby is in mommy's tummy. Same as you, Mel and Ollie were. The only difference is that you and Mel were in there at the same time."

"Thats strange but cool! But how did the baby get in there?" Zack asked me and I went red.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that until your older." I kiss him good night and tuck him into bed. I reach over and turn the lamp on, then I turn the light off and walk into the hall.

* * *

I walk down the stairs to the second level of our house (Well mansion) As all the kids sleep on the third level.

I stand outside our bedroom door for about five minutes.

Ally's still crying.

I feel so bad for her.

I've never lost anyone close to me -Except my fish- and she's lost both her mom and dad. I knock on the door a couple times.

"Ally? Baby? Can I come in?" I ask kindly.

"Y-Yeah." Her voice is shaky. I walk in, close the door behind me and pull her into my arms. She's still in her clothes so I walk towards the closet and pull out some of her pj's. I give them to her and she begins to change. I pull out a pair of my pyjama bottoms as that's all I sleep in. Pyjama bottoms and no top.

I turn off the main light and get under the cover. Ally walks over to me and I pull her under. She lays down with her head on my chest still sniffling. I stroke her hair and softly sing to her. Her favourite song by her favourite band.

.

_**There's a lady who's sure, **_

_**All that glitters is gold**_

_**And she's buying a stairway to heaven.**_

_**When she gets there she knows, **_

_**If the stores are all closed,**_

_**With a word she can get what she came for.**_

_**Ooh, ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.**_

_**/**_

_**There's a sign on the wall,**_

_**But she wants to be sure,**_

_**'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.**_

_**In a tree by the brook,**_

_**There's a songbird who sings,**_

_**Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven.**_

_**/**_

_**Ooh, it makes me wonder,**_

_**Ooh, it makes me wonder.**_

_**/**_

_**There's a feeling I get,**_

_**When I look to the west,**_

_**And my spirit is crying for leaving.**_

_**In my thoughts I have seen,**_

_**Rings of smoke through the trees,**_

_**And the voices of those who stand looking.**_

_**/**_

_**Ooh, it makes me wonder,**_

_**Ooh, it really makes me wonder.**_

_**/**_

_**And it's whispered that soon, **_

_**if we all call the tune,**_

_**Then the piper will lead us to reason.**_

_**And a new day will dawn for those who stand long,**_

_**And the forests will echo with laughter.**_

_**/**_

_**If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, Don't be alarmed now,**_

_**It's just a spring clean for the May queen.**_

_**Yes, there are two paths you can go by, but in the long run**_

_**There's still time to change the road you're on.**_

_**/**_

_**And it makes me wonder.**_

_**/**_

_**Your head is humming and it won't go, in case you don't know,**_

_**The piper's calling you to join him,**_

_**Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know**_

_**Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?**_

_**/**_

_**And as we wind on down the road,**_

_**Our shadows taller than our soul.**_

_**There walks a lady we all know,**_

_**Who shines white light and wants to show,**_

_**How everything still turns to gold.**_

_**And if you listen very hard,**_

_**The tune will come to you at last.**_

_**When all are one and one is all,**_

_**To be a rock and not to roll.**_

_**/**_

_**And she's buying a stairway to heaven.**_

_**/**_

As I finish singing the eight minute song I look down and Ally's fell asleep. I turn off the lamp and lay my head down, humming the song and drifting off to sleep myself.

**AN: I don't own 'Stairway To Heaven' by Led Zeppelin. But it's a FANTASTIC song! You have to check it out its great! I love Led Zeppelin they're my favourite band! Old but Gold! Anyway check out the song and please review. **

**I didn't actually plan to kill Ally's mum but I thought it was a good idea. **


	5. Why has it got to get worse?

**Austin POV**

* * *

Ally wasn't happy. She wasn't excited. We were sat in the hallway of the hospital. Her first scan's today. With the twins she couldn't sit still for their first scan. She was so excited! And with Oliver she was pretty much counting down the days.

"Alicia Moon?" A nurse asks and Ally stands up. Tears are still running down her face. The kids are with my mom and dad but they're usually with Ally's mom.

"Hi Alicia." The nurse smiled as we walked in, "I'm Maria. I'm your new midwife." Abbie and her husband an kids moved to Australia a year ago so she can't be Ally's midwife this time. Ally smiled and sat down.

"Hi Maria, and please call me Ally." Ally said.

"Ok Ally, How far along are you?" Maria asked.

"Um, about 4 months." Ally replied. "I noticed I've been getting a... bump already. And I'm only 4 months."

"Ok, well, I guess I'll look into that." The nur- Maria, replied and I gulped.

She put the gel onto Ally's stomach and started moving the wand around.

**Ally POV**

I lay back, biting my lip to stop from crying again. I still can't believe my mom is gone! I hear the familiar noise of a baby's heart beat. I smile. It sounds so nice! It's so sweet to think that that's my baby.

"Hey Ally, guess what?" Maria asked me.

"What?" I asked. I hope it's something good!

"Well I'm picking up 2 heart beats!" Maria says,

"Twins? Again? Is that even possible?" I ask and Maria nods. "Oh god."

"F-Five kids?" Austin asks. I can tell he's happy -I am too!- but 5 kids?

"Would you like to know the genders?" Maria asks. I look at Austin who nods. "Ok, well you are having... 2 girls!" I smile really wide! 2 more baby girls! Oh god I can't wait!

"Thank you Maria!" Austin smiles.

* * *

**_2 hours later_**

* * *

"Ally I'm so sorry about your mom!" Trish hugs me. It's been _so_ long since I've seen her! Her and Dez are dating now! It's so great! You'll never guess how they got together though!

She'd been dating this guy called George for a year, they were getting along great! Everyone thought it was going to last! But boy were they wrong. At the same time Dez was dating a girl called Zoe. They'd been going out for 7 months. It turned out both Zoe and George were cheating on Dez and Trish... With each other! So Trish and Dez were so upset they found comfort in each other. And then voila! They started dating! I know pretty cool right?

"Yeah me too." Dez told me. I nodded and smiled at them both.

"Guys sit down." Austin said ad they both sat on the leather couch. Oliver came and climbed on my lap. And the twins sat next to me. Austin then sat down and lifted Zack onto his lap.

"We found out the sex of the baby today." I said and everyone -except Austin who obviously already knows- smiled. "And we're having twins, Again! And it's two girls!" Everyone was really happy for us. I just wish my mom was here to join us in the happiness.

* * *

**_2 weeks later. _**

**_4:30pm_**

**Austin POV**

* * *

Me, Ally and Ollie were sat on the couch when the twins came in from school. I looked at Melody and noticed she had a bruise forming on her jaw. Ally must've noticed too,

"Melody, baby, what happened?" She asked rushing over to Mel,

"What this?" Melody pointed to the bruise, "Nothing I just tripped on the play ground. I'm going upstairs to play." She squirmed out of Ally's arms and ran upstairs.

* * *

**Melody POV **

**_6:30pm _**

I closed my bedroom door slowly and sunk down to the floor, crying. I'm not worthless! I'm not ugly! I can't believe Wendy said those things to me! And then Sally James stole my teddy! All I did was try to take him back but she pushed me down. It's not fair! I wipe my tears away as I hear my mommy coming up the stairs.

* * *

"Melody? Why's wrong sweetie? You've been up here for 2 hours!" She opens my bedroom door.

"Nothing mommy. I'm just tired. I'm gonna go to bed now." I lie. For a five year old I can lie really well!

"Ok. I'll help you get your PJ's on." Mommy helped me into my pyjamas and tucked me into bed. She sang me a lullaby and strangely I fell straight to sleep. Well it had been a long day.

* * *

**_1:56am_**

**Ally's POV**

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock. It's almost 2 am but something doesn't feel right. I go upstairs to check on all the kids. First I go to Oliver's room. He's sleeping and smiling. His teddy clutched close to his chest. Next I go to Melody's room there are tear stains down her cheeks but she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her. I'll ask her about it tomorrow, if there's something wrong I want to know. I need to know. She's my baby girl. Finally I go to Zack's room. I feel like screaming at what I see. He's laying in bed, wide awake, fear written all over his innocent face. He's gasping for breath and coughing up blood. I run to him and hold him in my arms,

"It's ok baby, Mommy's got you, you're gonna be ok Zacky." I whisper. "AUSTIN!" I yell as Lou as possible. Zack continues to cough and gasp for air. "Baby, calm down. You're gonna be fine ok?" Austin soon runs in and goes pale at what he's sees.

"Call an ambulance!" I say before he can speak and he runs down the hall to call 911. After 2 minutes he comes back in.

"It'll be here in a minute." He tells me. I nod.

"You're ok baby. Your gonna be fine. Don't worry." I whisper to Zack. Tears a down my face. Trying to reassure my self more than Zack.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?" Melody asks waking in.

"Zack doesn't feel very well, so you need to go and get Ollie and wait for me in the car, okay?" Austin says. Melody nods and runs off. "You go with him in the ambulance and I'll drive there with the kids." He tells me.

After 5 minutes there's a knock on the door. And the paramedics run upstairs.

They check Zack's breathing and try to calm him down.

"Has he had a cough recently?" One of them asks me. I'm stood up now and Austin has his arm around my shoulders. Zack's on the floor. He's as white as a ghost except the blood all around his mouth.

"Uh, yeah, but I took him to the doctors last week and they said its no big deal." I reply, my voice shaking, "But he's been coughing really hard recently. I-Is he gonna be ok? W-will he d-die?" I ask. The paramedic looks at me,

"Well Mrs Moon, it seems he's torn a hole in his lung and blood is getting in there trough the tear. If we don't get him to the hospital now then he probably will die. Who's riding in the ambulance?" I raise my hand and we all make our way to the hospital. Praying for Zack's life.

**AN: It was short I know but it is the 3rd chapter I've put up in the last two days AND I'm sick. So I need you to vote for baby names again! There's a poll up on my account and you can vote in the reviews too. Here's the choices (remember twin girls so 2 names) **

**_Megan Elizabeth_**

**_Rosie Leigh _**

**_Lilly Beth _**

**_Kelly Alesha _**

**_Hayley Diane_**

**_Jaelynn Marie_**

**_Samantha Jessica_**

**_Callie Rose_**

**_Kennedy Belle_**

**_Gracie Samantha_**

**I feel so sorry for Zack! And I wrote it! :,( hope he's better soon! :( **

**-Freya :) xxx**


	6. Bullies suck

**_3:45 am_**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

* * *

We've been at the hospital for almost 2 hours now. We still haven't heard anything, except that he needed surgery 'cause Ally had to sign the form. Ally's sat here silently crying, well what do you expect, she's just lost her mom and now her baby boy is having emergency surgery. Melody's on her lap asleep. It's a light sleep though. Ollie's sat in the chair next to me. I have my head in my hands, why are all these bad things happening to us?

"Daddy?" I hear Ollie say, _god Ollie I love you but now isn't the time to ask stupid questions. _

"Yeah?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" If Oliver, well any of the kids, want to go to the bathroom in a public place then either me or Ally have to take them (obviously Ally takes Melody and I take Zack and Oliver)

"Not right now, Ollie." I don't want to leave. What if the doctor comes out while I'm gone?

"But I really need it." Ollie tried to reason, I'm really starting to lose my temper now.

"**_I said NO Oliver_**!" I snapped, Ollie flinched, I felt guilty now. I shook my head and put my head in my hands, tears beginning to fall.

**Oliver POV**

Why did daddy just shout at me? What did I do wrong? Fine I'll go to the bathroom myself. Daddy doesn't see me so I sneak off and go to the bathroom. It's really big! Oh no, I can't get up, it's too tall. Great. I have to get mommy or daddy. But daddy will yell at me again and mommy's not allowed in here. It's not fair! I don't understand why we're even here! Why couldn't I just stay at home? Nobody's told me anything! Just 'cause I'm little. I guess I have to go back out.

**Austin POV**

I look next to me and see that Ollie's not there. Shit! Well done Austin! I stand up as I see him toddling back over.

"What have I told you about walking off?" I ask him.

"I can't remember 'cause you don't care 'bout me!" I was taken aback, "You don't like me, daddy!" Ally looked up when he said this,

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Daddy doesn't like me anymore, and I don't understand why we're here and I just wanna go home!" Oliver cried. Melody had already woken up so Ally moved her onto the seat next to her and picked Oliver up.

"Of course daddy loves you! He love you, Zack and Melody more than anything!" Ally looked at me and I shrugged and took Ollie from her.

"I do love you Ollie. I'm just a little stressed I'm sorry." I whisper to him.

"Ok, me sorry too." He said. _God kids can go from crying to happy in less than a second! _

* * *

**_5:07 am_**

* * *

The doctor finally came out to us.

"Can I speak to Zack's Mom or Dad please?" Ally stood up and went with the doctor while I sat with Oliver and Melody.

**Ally's POV**

I went with the doctor and he began to explain the current situation to me.

"Mrs Moon, your son had a torn lung due to coughing too hard and his blood was going into the lung through the tear. He had to have emergency surgery. He's asleep right now. But everything went ok. We'd like to keep him here for a few weeks though." The doctor told me.

"Why a few weeks? Why not a few days?" I ask confused.

"Because the cough he has doesn't seem like a... Normal cough. So we'd like to run some tests and inspect it. You can come and The doctor says again. I feel really upset. I can't believe it. My baby's stuck in the hospital. I always had a fear of something like this happening. Due to the fact he was a... Stillborn. But he was bought back! And he's been ok for 5 years! Why now? I nod at the doctor and walk back over to Austin and the kids. I didn't realise I was crying until Austin said,

"Ally, baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I explained about Zack but when I told the kids I just said.

'You're brother is very sick and he's going to have to stay here for a few weeks.'

God could this week get any worse?

* * *

**_Monday _**

**_1:36 pm_**

* * *

**Melody's POV**

* * *

"Hey, Melody, where's your brother? I thought he usually sticks up for you?" I frown at Wendy's taunts. "Oh yeah, he's in the hospital." All the other girls laugh at me.

"I like Zack. It should be _you_ there _not_ Zack." Sally James pushed me. I'm small and skinny so I fell down.

"Leave me alone." I sniffle as years run down my face. It's not fair!

"No!" Wendy kicks me and I yelp in pain. I get a confused look on my face when Wendy begins to cry and runs over to a boy who looked to be in 6th Grade. 'Great' I think.

"Why are you bullying my little sister?" The boy yells at me as grabs me by my shirt.

"I-I wasn't." She's such a liar! I hate school! Why did Tara have to go on holiday for a year?! The bell went and the 6th grader walked off, dropping me to the ground. The teacher came over, I was expecting her to help me. Boy was I wrong!

"Melody Moon! You know we don't tolerate bullying at this school!" Ms Fox screamed at me. She so mean! I look at Miss Griffin, Miss Griffin likes me but all she did was shrug her shoulders. I frowned.

"I wasn't though! Wendy was bullying me!" I say but she doesn't believe me.

"You think 'cause your parents are famous and 'cause you and your brothers are the biggest child celebrity's this year I'm gonna believe you?" She asked. What's that got to do with anything?

"No." I sigh and stand up.

"Inside Melody. I'll be talking to you later." I stand up and walk inside. I can feel Wendy's eyes burning a hole in me.

* * *

**_At the hospital_**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

* * *

"Shall we think of baby names?" Ally asks out of no where.

"What?"

"Well both Ollie and Zack are asleep so there's nothing else to do. And these two are going to be here in 5 months. We may as well think of names." I nod and smile. I'm glad we're having two more little girls but I can't believe how bad this week has been so far.

"Ok, so five names each?" I ask.

"Yeah." Ally replies, "You first."

"Ok.. Umm.." I think of names.

"Middle names too." Ally tells me and I nod,

"Ok, how about... Megan Elizabeth Moon, Kelly Alesha Moon, Jaelynn Marie Mo-"

"Jaelynn?" Ally asks. I've gotta admit its a strange name.

"Yeah! It was my great grandmas name, she was born in, like, Africa or something." I explain. Ally smiles.

"Oh cool."

"So, Jaelynn Marie Moon, Samantha Jessica Moon and Gracie Samantha Moon." I smile, "Your turn."

"Ok, um, Rosie Leigh Moon, Lily Beth Moon, Hayley Diane Moon, Callie Rose Moon and Kennedy Belle Moon." I smile at Ally's name choices too. They're really good! These two little girls will have adorable names.

**Ally's POV**

"You know these two are gonna be really happy." Austin tells me. I nod but I have this gut feeling that something is bad. "When's the next ultrasound?" He asks me.

"2 weeks on Friday. Maria's broken her arm so we have to have another new midwife for the next 2 months." I explain.

"How did Maria do that?" He asks.

"It was a, um, a c-car cra- car crash." I begin to cry. I haven't had that much time to mourn over my mom.

"Oh Ally." He takes me in his arms. Why is everything going wrong?

* * *

**_5:00 _**

* * *

**Melody's POV**

* * *

This has been such a bad day. I have a bruise on my stomach, another bruise on my cheek and cuts all over my face. My nose is pretty bruised too. All the teachers think I 'fell' down the stairs though. Boy are they wrong.

_**At school 2 hours ago**_

_"Hey Melody!" Wendy came over with her posse behind her. I rolled my eyes. Great! Just great! _

_"What do you want?" I ask. _

_"Nothing. Just wanted to be friendly." She smirked there was a boy behind her. He's in the grade able us and he's about 2 feet taller than me (I've said it before, I'll say it again I'm short.) he grabs me by my hair and slams me into the wall. I can feel my nose bleeding and throbbing. I begin to cry. _

_"Oops." He says. They all push past me roughly as they walk down the stairs. When the boy pushed past me he pushed me down the stairs too. I scream and cry. My ribs hurt, my face hurts! I can't move my neck! Why can't I move my neck? They all laugh at me and then the teacher comes. I can't believe they haven't sent me home early!_

**_Present hour_**

I'm walking home now. Well I'm walking to the hospital. I'm just gonna tell my parents that I've fell down the stairs. It's kinda true!

When I walk into the kids ward my mom is in the lobby getting a drink.

"MELODY! What happened?!" Mommy yells. She hugs me and I wince.

"I fell down the stairs." I say.

"Oh god sweetie, I'm gonna get you a nurse." I attempt to nod but I cry out in pain at the attempt of moving my neck.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't move my neck." She suddenly eats really worried and gets a nurse.

* * *

**_1 hour later_**

* * *

Turns out I've sprained something in my neck and I've broken my nose. I'm gonna kill Wendy! I have to wear a neck brace. It's white and stops moving my neck. It's kind of annoying.

As I walk into Zack's room with Mommy, Daddy bombarded me with questions. I answer them but I don't think he believes me with the 'falling down the stairs' part. I feel really awkward so I tell them I'm going to re bathroom and once I get in there I sit down and cry.

Just tell them Mel! They'll tell the teacher and then Wendy'll get told off! But then what if it gets worse?

I frown. I'm fed up of being cooped up! I'm gonna go and sit outside. This hospitals got a really nice garden.

I don't get much peace outside because the paparazzi soon show up. They take pictures an ask me multiple questions. I don't answer any and I go back inside.

**AN: wow! Forth chapter in 3 days! Woah! How cool =) **

**So baby names:**

**•Megan Elizabeth Moon**

**•Rosie Leigh Moon**

**•Lilly Beth Moon**

**•Kelly Alesha Moon**

**•Hayley Diane Moon**

**•Jaelynn Marie Moon**

**•Samantha Jessica Moon**

**•Callie Rose Moon**

**•Kennedy Belle Moon**

**•Gracie Samantha Moon **

**Vote for ****_two_**** in the reviews and go onto my account and vote in the Poll, you can PM me your choices too =) **

**Oh yeah! Voting closes ****_THIS SUNDAY_****! Yep =) ****_this Sunday_****. So hurry up!**

**And please don't say "****_That wouldn't happen to a 5 year old"_**** 'cause when I was 5/6 all those things (except the falling down the stairs part) happened to me. The falling down the stairs happened to my cousin (but she didn't do that to her neck). **

**Please Review! =)**

**-Freya xxx**


	7. So, So BAD

**Zack's POV **

* * *

It's just me and Melody. She's sat next to me. She looks terrible! She has cuts and bruises all down her face and a neck brace on. She showed me her stomach too, it had a huge bruise on it. I feel so sorry for her!

"It was Wendy wasn't it?" I ask her. She nods sadly.

"And her big brother."

"Mel, I swear, when I get out of here I'm gonna kill them." She gave me a sad smile. I scooted over on the bed and patted the space next to me, "Here. Come give your brother a hug!" Melody smiles at me and lays down next to me. It's, like, 20:30 so we both fall asleep.

* * *

**Ally POV**

* * *

I got out of the habit of chewing my hair when I'm nervous years ago! Problem is I bite my nails when I'm nervous now. And I'm biting my nails right now. Which means I'm nervous. Do you wanna know why I'm nervous? The stress. The stress of my mom crying, Zack almost dying and having to stay in the hospital, the stress of Oliver running off every time you turn your back and find him crying and he won't tell you why, the stress of Melody crying herself to sleep and crying in her sleep and finally the stress of Melody, my little girl Melody, innocent, sweet little Melody almost breaking her neck and then coming home from school with a new injury everyday. So why is that making me nervous you ask? The babies!

I'm 5 months pregnant with twin girls and the stress surely can't be good for them! _Ok Ally calm down! Your putting even more stress on yourself thinking about stress! Duh! Ok, ok, I'm ok. Phew. Just breath and calm down. In - out - in - out. That's better. Oh my god I'm glad I'm not saying this out loud. Everyone'd think I'm an idiot. _

"**ALLY**?!" Austin yelling my name brings me back to reality,

"Huh, what?" I ask.

"I've been saying your name for the last 10 minutes! You were all zoned out and stuff." I blushed. I've been zoned out for 10 minutes?

"Oh.. Sorry. What do you want? I mean why were you saying my name?" Austin laughed at my words and I blushed even more.

"We'll first I was going to ask of your ok and then I was going to ask what're you thinking about?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, and I wasn't thinking about anything." I lie. Please believe me!

"Oh. Oookk then. Hey have you finished the new song?" I nod and hand him a copy.

**_(AN: I don't own 'Young Forever' by 'The Ready Set') _**

**"Young Forever"**

**_We'll be young forever_**

**_We'll be young forever_**

**_We can be like prisoners, yeah_**

**_And we can be alone_**

**_We can make a mess like no one knows_**

**_And risk it on our own_**

**_Spendin' the money that we don't have_**

**_Cause we don't care, no-oh_**

**_Livin' like kings with broken strings_**

**_And our face down to the floor_**

**_Livin' with our headphones up_**

**_We've got sound and that's enough_**

**_Nobody can touch us_**

**_And we run and we run and we run_**

**_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever_**

**_We'll be young forever 'til forever stops_**

**_We're singing_**

**_Hey hey we'll be young forever_**

**_Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop_**

**_We can run through the night_**

**_Write our name up in the sky_**

**_got the music on our side_**

**_Ain't no body gonna catch us singin'_**

**_Hey hey we'll be young forever_**

**_On the world forever and we'll never stop_**

**_Look at us look at us we'll take the whole world by surprise_**

**_Million dollar mindset in place, you can see it in our eyes_**

**_Everything here is ours to take so come and take your side_**

**_Livin' like kings with broken strings_**

**_And the beats so synthesized_**

**_We can turn the speakers up_**

**_Cause we've got sound and that's enough_**

**_Nobody can touch us_**

**_And we run and we run and we run_**

**_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever_**

**_We'll be young forever 'til forever stops_**

**_We're singing_**

**_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever_**

**_Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop_**

**_We can run through the night_**

**_Write our name up in the sky_**

**_Got the music on our side_**

**_Ain't nobody gonna catch us singin'_**

**_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever_**

**_On the run forever and we'll never stop_**

**_We're gonna rule the world, tonight_**

**_The beat of the drums keeps us alive_**

**_Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop…_**

**_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever_**

**_we'll be young forever 'til forever stops_**

**_We're singin'_**

**_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever_**

**_Tonight will last forever 'til our bodies drop_**

**_We can run through the night_**

**_Write our name up in the sky_**

**_We can run, run, run away_**

**_Ain't nobody gonna catch us singing_**

**_Hey, hey, we'll be young forever_**

**_On the run forever and we'll never stop_**

**_Run, run, run away_**

**_We can run, run, run away_**

**Austin's POV**

I smile at the song. It's really good!

"Shall we go in and see Zack?" Ally asks and I nod. When we walk into his room we smile at what we see. Melody and Zack are both asleep, cuddled up like brother and sister (well they _are_ brother and sister). We decide to leave them both like that and we go back into the lobby.

The doctor walks over to us.

"Mr and Mrs Moon. We have inspected your son's cough and its nothing serious yet. But we still want to keep him here for a month or two as we think it may be a build up to pneumonia." Ally began to cry. It really does just get worse doesn't it?

* * *

**_1 month later. _**

* * *

As the doctor said Zack now has pneumonia. Melody still comeshime with bruises everyday but she wont tell us why! Oliver told us why he's been crying so much. He said he feels lonely and like we don't care about him anymore. Poor Ollie. Ally and I both felt really guilty. One handy thing about being in the hospital all the time? You only have to take an elevator to go to Ally's ultrasounds! She has one now actually. Ally's 6 months now. The new midwife is terrible! She doesn't know what she's doing! When we first met her she said "So why are you here?" So Ally replied,

"Um, I'm pregnant." The the nurse said:

"Oh and your having twins?" So Ally nodded then the midwife said "So there's two of them, right?" She's _**SO **_dumb!

"Alicia Moon?" I hear her say and Ally and I walk in. Ally lays down and the very dumb midwife (Tania) does her thing. It's finished really quickly. I hope she did it right. She didn't even check the heat beats. Dumb bitch! (Mind my French) I swear if there's something wrong with mine and Ally's babies I'm gonna kill her!

* * *

**_6:05pm_**

* * *

**_Ally's POV _**

* * *

"Austin. I'm going to the school." I say giving a sleeping Ollie to him. Melody hasn't come back from school yet and I'm worried.

"You gonna go see where Mel is?" Austin asks and I nod.

"There's something going on with her." I say and I hear Zack gulp. We both look at him.

"Do you know something about Melody? Do you know why she's been coming home with injuries for the last month and a half?" Austin asks and Zack nods. I sigh.

"You know that Wendy girl? She's been bullying Melody for about 2 months. I promised her I wouldn't tell you. And last month her big brother, who's in 6th grade, helped bet her up. The teachers don't believe her. They think she's lying and they think that Melody's bullying Wendy." Zack explains to me. I stand up, grab my car keys and drive to the school.

* * *

**_At the school_**

* * *

As I walk around the hallways of the almost empty school I hear crying. I've just yelled at the teacher and the principle and to you just wait 'till I get my hands on Wendy's parents and brother. I think I might move Melody and Zack out of this school. As I walk past the janitors closet the crying sounds like I'm right next to it. I frown and open the door, and there she is. My Melody, my baby girl is sat there, tied up crying with a rag in her mouth. I run over and take the rag out and untie her.

"MOMMY!" She screams and wraps her small arms around my neck.

"Melody, baby, Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I ask her.

"I didn't wanna stress you out 'cause of Zack and the babies." She sniffled. I picked her up and carry her out the school. I swear by next week Wendy's mom's face is going to go bye bye.

**AN: So carry on bringing in those votes :) here's the names again:**

**_•Megan Elizabeth Moon_**

**_•Rosie Leigh Moon_**

**_•Lilly Beth Moon_**

**_•Kelly Alesha Moon_**

**_•Hayley Diane Moon_**

**_•Jaelynn Marie Moon_**

**_•Samantha Jessica Moon_**

**_•Callie Rose Moon_**

**_•Kennedy Belle Moon_**

**_•Gracie Samantha Moon _**

**2 remember. (And you can vote more than once) I've now decided that the voting will be closed on ****_Thursday_**** instead. ****THIS THURSDAY****_NOT_**** SUNDAY****! Sorry but it has to be earlier for my plans to work :) **


	8. Payback

**Ally's POV**

"HOW DARE THEY!" Austin screamed. I shushed him. Melody's fell asleep in my arms and I didn't want to wake her up. I'd told him what happened, and to be honest... I think he might kill the principle. "I'm calling that bastard." So Austin went and rang Principle Harold Veil. I placed Melody down on a spare bed that the nurses had set up. They set two up for both Ollie and Melody. Austin had already put Ollie to bed and Zack had fell asleep. God I hope it doesn't stay like this.

Austin and I have been sleeping on an air bed on the floor. It's comfy enough.

* * *

Austin's asleep. He's laying next to me asleep. While I'm wide awake. Due to the fact it's been a long day and I'm pregnant I'm super tired but I can't get to sleep. I feel like something's going to happen.. Something bad. The same feeling I got when I found Zack minutes away from death in his room a couple months ago. I stand up and sit down at his bedside. I take his hand and register just how cold it is. It's freezing! He begins to cough violently.

"Austin get the nurse!" I yell and he automatically wakes up and runs out the room. "Calm down, Zack. It's ok. Everything's ok."

_**In the Lobby**_

"Mommy is Zack gon' be alwight?" Oliver asks me. Oh god I really want to tell him yes, but I can't. I don't know! I'm holding him and Austin's holding a sleeping Melody. We couldn't wake her up so Austin just grabbed her. Looking closely at her you can see the cuts and bruises easily. It looks like she'a been in a car accident. The bruise on her stomach is actually the shape of a footprint. Why didn't I notice!? I begin to cry. I mean c'mon all this going on and pregnancy hormones! Who can really blame me? Austin puts Melody in a chair and puts Ollie in the chair next to her and takes me in his arms.

**Austin POV**

"It's all gonna be ok. Don't worry." I whisper to Ally. She's crying and shaking. I'm really worried. Surely all this stress can't be good on the babies? I look up to see a doctor coming over. I tap Ally's shoulder,

"Ally," She lifts her head from my chest and looks at the doctor, staying in my embrace.

"Mr and Mrs Moon?" We both nod. The doctor continues, "We, uh, we almost lost him. But we didn't he's ok now. I think it was his body trying to get rid of all the bad stuff in his body. To be honest if he carry's on like that, then he'll probably be able to go home. But if it ever does happen again then make sure you do get a doctor or nurse." The doctor says. I feel relief rush over me. It's ok. Everything really is ok.

"But, if its a good thing why did you.. Almost lose him?" Ally asks, "And why was he so cold?"

"His temperature dropped. You can go back in now though. He's sleeping again." The doctor smiled and walked off. I grabbed Melody and Ally grabbed Ollie (who's fell asleep) and we put them back in their beds.

* * *

**_The next day _**

**_Melody's POV_**

Great! I've got school today. I'm scared. Daddy's gonna drop me off because its Monday and Wendy's dad drops her off on Mondays. Daddy's gonna yell at him! I'm looking forward to that!

"Melody? You ready?" I hear daddy ask and I nod. "Let's go then." He took my hand and we headed out. As usual the paparazzi harassed us. I'd gotten used to it now. It's fun sometimes!

"Daddy? Which school am I going to go to?" I found out last night I'm moving schools. I'm starting my new school on Wednesday.

"It's a private school, about a mile away from our house and its really good. I think you'll love it. We're going to move Zack there too and we're going to send Oliver there when he's old enough. I think we'll be sending the new twins there too." Daddy told me. I can't wait for the new twins to be born! Finally there'll be more girls than boys! Yes!

We pull up at my school and I get out. There are rope marks around my wrists and ankles. I _hate_ Wendy.

"Melody, honey, why don't you go play with some friends?" Daddy asked me. I can only just hear him because there's loads of people crowding us, asking daddy for an autograph. He's ignoring them though. This is why mommy drops us at school.

"I don't have any friends! Tara's gone on holiday an-" I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around a scream. There in front of me is Tara. My best friend Tara! "Oh my gosh! Tara! I thought you were on holiday?"

"I was, but your mommy told my mommy what happened with Wendy so I came back to stick up for you and.. OH MY GOSH!" Tara trailed off,

"What?"

"Look!" I turn around and there's my daddy. Punching Wendy's dad in the face!

"YAY DADDY!" I yell,

"GO MR MOON!" Tara yells.

"I need to tell to you something." I say, both of us still smiling and clapping at the punches and kicks Austin is throwing at Wendy's dad.

"Yeah?" Tara replies. "I need to tell you something too but you go first."

"Ok, well, I'm moving schools. What about you?" I ask.

"I-I'm moving too." Tara tells me.

"What? Which school?"

"MCA Academy or something." Tara tells me. I squeal,

"SERIOUSLY? ME TOO!" We both squeal and jump. My daddy's still beating Wendy's dad up.

"Look at what your daddy's doing to my daddy!" Wendy screams and slaps me. She expects it to be easy like usual but Tara steps forward, gives me a hand up and we both smirk.

**Tara's POV**

HOW DARE SHE! NOBODY HITS MY BEST FRIEND AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!

"You shouldn't have done that." I say and jump on her. I pull her hair and finally I bite her. Melody and I smile at each other and walk off.

Melody's daddy finally finished beating Wendy's dad up and he yells at the principle

"MY KIDS ARE MOVING!" He comes over to us and takes Melody's hand.

"Wait Daddy! Can we take Tara with us? She's moving too and she just beat Wendy up." Melody asks her daddy.

"Well, let me call Tara's mom and see." Melody and I wait for a few minutes and then Mr Moon says, "Your mom said we can take too the hospital with us. This was your last day anyway."

* * *

**_10:30 pm _**

**_At the hospital (Tara's now gone home) _**

**Ally's POV**

Austin's singing the new song I wrote for him. I think it's quite nice.

**_This is the end, Sensation*_**

**_But I can't move away from you_**

**_This is the edge of patience_**

**_But you won't prove yourself to me_**

**_Still you drain my soul and_**

**_Even though it hurts I can't slow down_**

**_Walls are closing in and I hit the ground_**

**_Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind_**

**_Just one last time_**

**_Even though it hurts I can't slow down_**

**_Walls are closing in and I hit the ground_**

**_Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind_**

**_Just one last time_**

**_Just one last time_**

**_Just one last time_**

**_Just one last time_**

**_There comes a time for us to part,_**

**_Then right back to the start._**

**_And I know what I'm supposed to do_**

**_To get myself away from you_**

**_Oh you drain my soul and_**

**_Even though it hurts I can't slow down_**

**_Walls are closing in and I hit the ground_**

**_Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind_**

**_Just one last time_**

**_Even though it hurts I can't slow down_**

**_Walls are closing in and I hit the ground_**

**_Whispers of tomorrow echo in my mind_**

**_Just one last time_**

**_Just one last time_**

**_Just one last time_**

**_Just one last time_**

**_This is the end, Sensation_**

**_But I can't move away from you_**

I don't know why I wrote it. It just came to me. I look down at my stomach, it's quite big now I'm 6 months.

"You two ok? You haven't kicked much today?" I ask my tummy, "Your probably just sleeping." I whisper, but I can't shake off the feeling that its something else.

**_*I changed it to 'sensation' because 'sasha' would make no Sense._**

**AN: Sorry for not posting loads of chapters today. But I'm sick and I've had a mind blank. **

**Ok guys I need you ALL to vote again BUT this time it's out of these names: **

**Megan Elizabeth Moon**

**Rosie Leigh Moon**

**Kennedy Belle Moon**

**Hayley Diane Moon**

**Callie Rose Moon**

**Remember ****_TWO_**** and voting closes ****_TOMORROW_****! AT ****_12pm_**** (UK) and ****_6am_**** (US) **

**What do you all think of Ally's thoughts at the end? Is something wrong? NO GIVING IT AWAY TARA (LegsxRko)!**


	9. Losing You, but I Haven't Met You

**AN: ShoutOut! Ausslyluver122: Yes I do live in the UK. England to be exact. How'd you guess? :) **

**_1 month later_**

**_6:05 am_**

**Ally's POV**

Zack's out the hospital! He can't go to his new school yet but he can in 2 weeks. Melody said that the new school is "Awesome" and "The bestest school in the history if the whole planet!" Her and Tara hang around together and they've made friends with a boy called Tommie.

Me and Austin have names for the babies too. We're gonna tell the kids later. I get out of bed, everyone is still asleep. It's Spring Break this week and next so Melody doesn't have school. Spring Break's pretty late this year, as its April 4th.

I'm 7 months pregnant now. So I've been waking up pretty early.

I change into my clothes, maternity jeans and a blue maternity top. I go down stairs and get a drink of water and a snack of cheese dipped in mayonnaise (It's actually nice). I've got nothing else to do so I decide to go upstairs and decide to pick some clothes out for the kids. I really can't be bothered to walk up 2 flights of stairs so I take the elevator (we're rich, you think we wouldn't have an elevator. C'mon? We're famous).

I go to Melody's room first. She's not in there. That's strange. I know where she is! I hear giggling coming from Zack's room. I walk in and there they are both sat on top of the covers giggling.

"You two wanna get up?" I ask. I must've made 'em jump because they screamed a little.

"Oh, hi Mommy." Zack said.

"Yeah! We're bored." Melody said.

"Ok then, Mel, you go to your room and I'll help you get dressed and Zack I'll help you now." I say. Melody walks out and I go over to Zack's closet. I pull out a green top with a yellow smiley face on it that says 'I'm mommy's little soldier' And some army print trousers. It's his favourite outfit. He says he wants to be in the army when he grows up, which scares me a little.

I pull out some trainers and close the closet. I go over to his drawers and get him some clean underwear and some socks. I help him get dressed and go into Melody's room. She's playing with Barbies on the floor.

I find her some jeans with flowers on them, a pink t-shirt with ballerinas on it and some pink trainers. Again I get some clean socks and underwear. I take them both downstairs and sit them on the couch and turn the huge TV on. They sit there quietly and then after ten minutes, they look at each other and laugh. I roll my eyes and make them pancakes.

"Mel, what do you want on your pancakes?" I ask.

"Marshmallows and chocolate sauce!" I roll my eyes. What a healthy breakfast!

"Zack?"

"The same!" So I make them their pancakes and make myself some too and we sit down to eat.

* * *

**_2 hours later _**

* * *

Oliver's awake now too. He has jeans and a yellow t-shirt on with a giraffe on it. I made more pancakes for us all and now they're all outside playing on the trampoline. Austin still isn't awake! I guess it's only like 8 am but I really want to tell the kids the baby names. I can't wait any longer!

I walk upstairs and start to beat him with a pillow.

"OK! OK! I'LL GET UP!" He screams and gets up. "Can I have pancakes?" He asks.

"I've already made two rounds of pancakes. You can have toast." I say. He frowns.

* * *

**_3 hours later_**

* * *

Austin did enjoy his toast! But I had to promise him I'll make pancakes tomorrow.

"So, guys, do you wanna know the names for the new babies?" Austin asked.

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

"Well..." Austin grabbed a picture of both the babies (from the ultrasound), He points to baby A, "This is Baby number 1." I say,

"Hi baby number 1." They say. Austin and I laugh.

"And she's going to be called Kennedy Belle Moon." Austin says, smiling.

"Aww! That's really cute!" Melody says.

I point to baby B, "And this is baby number 2." I say.

"Hi baby number 2." They say again.

"And she's going to be called Callie Rose Moon." Austin says.

"That's pretty!" Melody exclaims. "Can we start making the nursery?" She asks.

"Honey, we've still got 2 months." I say.

"But we should still start now!" She said. Austin spoke up,

"Ok, how about, when me and mommy get back from the scan later we'll start designing it on a piece of paper?" Melody smiled and nodded, eagerly.

"Can me, Zack and Ollie start thinking of colours?" She asks. I nod and she smiles and the 3 kids run towards the elevator.

Within 20 minutes Austin's mom was at our home to babysit.

"You ready to go?" Austin asks me and I nod. We get in his car and drive to the hospital.

* * *

**_At the hospital _**

* * *

"You know the kids might be right, maybe we should start designing the nursery?" I say to Austin.

"Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally, Ally. The babies are due on June 26th. It's only April 4th." He replies.

"I know but.. What if they're early?" I ask him.

"Don't worry, ok? Kennedy and Callie will have the nicest nursery ever. It doesn't matter when we start it." He tells me. I try to believe him, but it's kinda hard.

**Austin's POV**

Why is Ally worrying so much? Everything is going to be fine.

"Do you know why everything's gonna be fine?" I ask her.

"Why?" Ally asks,

"'Cause Maria's back so we don't have to have that dumb Tania." I smile and Ally laughs.

"Yeah, she was stupid." Ally replies.

* * *

**_Back at the house _**

**Zack's POV**

* * *

We've decided that the nursery is going to be pink and white. The wall with the window is going to be white and the rest of the walls are going to be pink. Grandad and Grandma have taken us out to get paint. We're gonna surprise mommy and daddy! When they get back the nursery will be started on.

We already know which room is going to be the nursery. It's on the second floor. So grandma and grandad helped us get changed and we've started painting. To clean off we're gonna go in the swimming pool so we're painting with our swimming costumes on, (It's Miami so it's hot). You can see loads of cuts and bruises on Melody. I walk over to her.

"If anyone bullies you at the new school, tell me okay? I'll beat 'em up." I tell her, she laughs,

"Thanks Zack. I love you."

"I love you too sis." I give her a big hug and we carry on painting.

* * *

**_At the hospital _**

**Ally's POV**

* * *

"Ally Moon?" Maria asks, coming out of the room for a brief minute. Austin and I stand up as walk in. I sit down and Austin sits next to me in a chair.

"Hi Ally, I've missed you." Maria says.

"Hi Maria. I've missed you too. The temporary midwife was terrible!" I tell her.

"Really? Why?"

"She didn't know what she was doing and I don't even think se checked the heartbeats, did she Ally?" Austin asks and I shake my head.

"Well I'll be sure to report that. So Ally, if you pull your shirt up and we'll check their positions and we'll listen to their heartbeats, check everything's alright yeah?" I nod and pull up my shirt.

Maria moves the wand around, "Have you chosen any names yet?" Maria asks. I nod.

"Baby A's going to be called Kennedy Belle and Baby B's going to be called Callie Rose." I tell her. She smiles,

"What cute names." She says. She presses the button so we can hear the heart beat.

**No Ones POV**

Maria listens to the heart beat,

"That's strange." She whispers.

"What's strange?" Austin asks, worried.

"Wait a second, Austin." She continues to listen and a worried look crosses her face. "Oh no. Austin, Ally, I'm just going to get Dr White, he's a specialist." Maria stands up and walks out the room.

Ally turns to Austin,

"Why does she need to get a specialist? What's going on?" She asks.

"I-I don't know.. Just calm down I'm sure everything's alright." Austin says, just as Maria walks back in with a man that look to be about 35 to 40.

"Hello Ally, I'm doctor Stephen White, do you mind if I take a look at your babies?" The man asks, Ally shook her head.

"S-Sure. Go ahead." She says. Her voice shaking.

Dr White moves the wand around, listening closely to the heartbeats.

"I'm only hearing one heartbeat, and it sounds pretty weak. Can you pass me the wand?" He asks Maria. She passes it to him and he looks around. He does a few more tests.

"Oh dear. Ally, Austin, I'm so sorry to tell you this, but, baby A has.. Passed away," he says.

"What? She's dead?" Ally asks, the doctor nods and Ally begins to cry. Austin squeezes Ally's hand and begins to cry.

"That's not it... Baby A has been... Gone, for about 2 months, and he's been taking all the vital things that baby B needs which has stopped Baby B developing as well as as she should be. And we're going to have to get them out now using a c-section. But remember there'll only be one cry, if Baby B can cry and she will be taken away straight away so we can run tests. Austin would you like to make a few phone calls?" Ally cried even more. Austin try's to wipe his tears away and nods.

"I'm so sorry Ally." Maria says and hugs her. Ally just cries harder.

* * *

**_In the Lobby_**

* * *

A crying Austin dials his moms number.

"Hey Austin, sweetie! We've got a surprise for you when you get back." His mom answers,

"M-Mom." Austin says, crying.

"Honey what's wrong? Is everything OK? Is Ally ok? The babies?" Mi-Mi asks.

"T-The baby, mom, s-sh-she's dead."

"What?"

"The first baby, she, um, she died 2 months ago and she's been taking all the vital things from, um, the 2nd baby so they're going to do a c-section now." Austin explained. More tears falling as he did.

"Oh god Austin. Well I'll take the kids out to get a crib and we'll finish the nursery. Which baby is it? Kennedy or Callie?" His mom asked,

"Callie's the alive one." Austin said.

"Ok Austin. Shall I tell the kids?"

"No. I'll tell 'em. Bye." He hung up and went back into the room and engulfed Ally in a hug.

Their baby, their little baby is dead.

**AN: I'll try and update soon. I know. Sad :,( this has actually happened in my family. My cousin Lily ****_is_**** baby b. That's where I got the idea from. So sad :,( **

**What do you all think?**

**And what do you think will happen next? **

**-Freya xxx**


	10. Messages on the wall

**Austin POV**

I'm sat in a chair with my head in my hands. Tears are rolling down my cheeks. Ally's in recovery asleep, when they did the C-Section obviously they took Kennedy out first. And it was horrible. She didn't move, or cry, she was just lifeless. And you could tell too. Then they bought Callie out, she hardly moved, and the cord was wrapped around her neck. She looked barely developed. And she hardly cried; she only managed a slight gurgle. They've took he off to check if she's ok and run tests. They said,

"Callie could be mute, disabled, unable to move by herself, unable to hold her head up. There could be anything. She could be blind, or deaf. So once we know we'll tell you." Is what the doctor had said and then tools her down to the ICU. She has to be in an incubator I think.

"Mr Moon?" A soft voice brings me back to reality, it's Maria,

"Oh, h-hi Maria. Do you know about the baby yet?" Maria shook her head sympathetically.

"I'm sorry but no. Your children and mom are here though." She said and walks away. Over walks Mom holding Oliver, and Melody and Zack holding hands.

"Daddy! You didn't come home? Why not? And why did you need the nurser done all of a sudden? And why only one cot?" Melody and Zack bombard me with questions.

"Come sit down." I say. They both climb onto my lap. "Something really bad has happened," I begin.

"MOMMY'S NOT DEAD IS SHE?!" They both scream.

"No, mommy's perfectly alive. She's just asleep at the moment. But once she wakes up we'll explain why happened. But I don't want you to ask mommy what you asked me ok?" They nod. I pull them close to me and engulf them in a big hug. Mom gives me Ollie and I hug all three of them. "You three are my everything ok? I love you more than anything, except Mommy, if I lost any of you then I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I love you so much. Never ever forget that." I tell them, I know they're confused but I don't care. I need them to know.

* * *

**_2 hours later_**

* * *

"Mr Moon? Ally's awake now." Maria said and I stood up. I take the kids in with me. I give Ally a look and she nods sadly.

"Kids, we have something very important to tell you. You're not gonna like it, but I need to tell you. Now." I said with a grim face about to become wet with tears.

"Guys, Baby A, um, Kennedy is... passed away. I'm sorry, but we also have more bad news. Baby B, Callie, is very sick right now. She can barely even cry. Kennedy took all the vital things from her that she needed to stay alive too. We don't know if Callie will live. The good thing is, Callie is alive right now." I said. Mi-Mi, Melody and Zack broke down crying. Ollie was confused. "Why is everyone crying? I don't know what passed away means, either." he told Ally.

"Ollie, sweetie, that means that the baby is... dead." Ally replied, more tears streaming down her face. That made Ollie start crying, too.

"I want the babies to live! Can you bwing them back?" Ollie sobbed.

"No." Ally said.

* * *

**_The next day _**

**Ally's POV**

* * *

Austin's gone to sign some things about Kennedy, and I'm getting wheeled down to the ICU to see Callie. I can't walk or move very well because of the C-Section. I also have to stay here for 4 more days. I get wheeled over to an incubator with a tiny baby girl in it. She has a tiny diaper on and has a lot of tubes connected to her.

"You can hold her if you want." The nurse tells me, and I nod. She lifts Callie into my arms, carefully not to pull the wires out. When they put her in my arms I can't believe how light she is. It's like she's hardly there. But she's beautiful, she's adorable in fact.

"Please be ok, please Baby Girl. I need you." I whisper, and I begin to cry. "Please." I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around I see Austin there.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi." I reply, "Look at her, she's a beauty." Austin looks at her and strokes the hair on her head.

"She is. She really is."

After about 10 minutes Maria comes over.

"We have the results from the tests." She tells us.

"Is she ok?"

"Well, we don't know yet because she isn't very old but it seems that she's disabled and her brain functions a bit slower than most people. All that means is it'll take her longer to work something out. We're not yet sure if she's deaf, blind or mute. But we can do the blind and deaf test in a couple of months." Austin and I nod slowly. "But there is good news." Maria says, "We think she'll live. In some cases like this the child won't live past the age of 6 or 7, but it seems that Callie will. Although she might not live to get really old, like 100 as some people do." Maria explained an I smiled. She put Callie back in the incubator and I sat looking at her.

"You here that? You're gonna live. And your gonna be really happy." I say, Austin smiles and kisses my head. Maybe things will be ok, even if Kennedy isn't here with us.

* * *

**_4 days later_**

**Ally's POV**

* * *

I've just got home. It's so hard to move after having a C-Section! The doctor said it should ware off in about a week or two. We're going to go and see Callie every day. Kennedy's funeral is next week. We may not have met her but we loved her.

"Mommy! Daddy's! Come see the nursery!" The kids yell. Austin hasn't been home in the last 5 days so he hasn't seen it either. We take the elevator up since I find it hard to walk upstairs and Zack opens the door next to mine and Austin's room.

The walls are all light purple, light pink and white. There's a white crib with pink bedding by one of the walls. And on another there's writing. I look closely. In the middle it says,

_**Callie Rose Moon**_

Around it there are different notes one says,

**_I love you so much little sister! -Love from Melody xxxxx_**

Another says,

**_You're the best little sister ever! -Love from Zack xx_**

Another says,

**_I love you more than candy! -Ollie xxxxxxxxxx _**

I think Mi-Mi helped with that.

Another says,

**_We love you so much Miss Callie, and we're going to give you so much candy! -Granny and Grandpa Moon xxxxx_**

Another says,

**_Callie you cutie! Your the best! -Auntie Trish and Uncle Dez xx_**

Melody pushes a pen at me and a pen at Austin,

"Mommy daddy, you write something."

I write,

**_Callie Rose, you are one of the things that makes my world complete, and I know that my mommy and daddy would've loved to meet you. One day I'll tell you about them, and your twin sister, Kennedy, too. You're a little miracle, I'll always love you and I'll never leave you. I love you so much baby girl! -Mommy xxxxxxxx _**

I look over and see what Austin wrote,

**_Callie you are my little princess. I love you sooooooooooooo much! Never ever forget that! I love you princess, -Daddy xxxxxx_**

I smile. The nursery is so cute! I love it. I want to keep it like this when she's older too.

"Thank you guys." I say, hugging them all.

**Austin's POV **

**_9:00 pm that night_**

The last few days have been a rush, a blur, like some bad dream that I can't remember completely but snippets. All I can remember is Kennedy. Dead. Callie. Disabled. Why? Why does this have to happen to us? I've put the kids to be and Ally went to bed about an hour ago so I'm going to head up now too. As I enter Ally's sitting on her bed with her song book and tear stains down her cheeks.

"I wrote you a song." She said and gave me the book. I look at it and she walks over to the piano in our room. She begins to play and I sing along,

**_"You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life,_**

**_You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes,_**

**_I'll hold your body in my hands, be as gentle as I can, _**

**_but for now you're scan of my unmade plans,_**

**_A small bump in four months, you're brought to life_**

**_I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_**

**_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_**

**_You are my one and only._**

**_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._**

**_Oh, you are my one and only._**

**_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._**

**_And you'll be alright._**

**_Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, you'll grow into your skin._**

**_With a smile like hers and a dimple beneath your chin._**

**_Finger nails the size of a half grain of rice,_**

**_And eyelids closed to be soon opened wide_**

**_A small bump, in four months you'll open your eyes._**

**_And I'll hold you tightly, I'll give you nothing but truth,_**

**_If you're not inside me, I'll put my future in you_**

**_You are my one and only._**

**_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._**

**_Oh, you are my one and only._**

**_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._**

**_And you'll be alright._**

**_And you can lie with me,_**

**_With your tiny feet_**

**_When you're half asleep,_**

**_I'll leave you be._**

**_Right in front of me_**

**_For a couple weeks_**

**_So I can keep you safe._**

**_'Cause you are my one and only._**

**_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._**

**_You are my one and only._**

**_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._**

**_And you'll be alright._**

**_'Cause you were just a small bump unborn for four months then torn from life._**

**_Maybe you were needed up there but we're still unaware as why."_**

As I finish the song me and Ally flash each other a sad smile.

I get into bed and take Ally in my arms.

_Kennedy, wherever you are, please know we love you. _

AN: Sorry for the wait! Schools just started again and I've been really busy. I'll try to update at least one a week from now on.

Thanks to MeganKarate for help with a scene in here :)

I don't own Small Bump by Ed Sheeran


	11. Mama

**_4 months later_**

**Ally's POV**

The smile on my face won't leave. It's been there all day! Well... Why wouldn't I smile? My baby girl's coming home today! I'm going for a walk at the moment. I can walk without my stomach hurting now (I had a C-Section remember). I have 3 bunches of roses in my arms, first a bunch of blue spring flowers (I'm not sure what they're called). Second a bunch of red and white roses. And third? A bunch of yellow, purple, pink and light blue flowers. I walk through the gates of the large, old fashioned graveyard.

The kids and Austin are still asleep-it's 6:30 in the morning.

I kneel down, the 3 bunches of flowers in my hands. There are 3 headstones in a row. The first says,

_Lester Henry Dawson_

_1971~1999_

_Beloved Husband and Father,_

_Never forgotten. _

The second says,

_Eliza Victoria Bell-Dawson,_

_1970-2013_

_Beloved Widow, Mother and Grandmother,_

_Gone but always loved. _

And the final,

_Kennedy Belle Moon,_

_2013 _

_Beloved Daughter and sister,_

_Taken from us before we knew her,_

_A little girl, robbed from her chance of life,_

_But always in our hearts. _

My dad, my mom, and my baby girl, my little angel. All in a row. I place the flowers on the graves. Blue on daddy's, red and white on mommy's, and yellow, purple, pink and light blue on my baby's.

"I love you daddy," I whisper, placing a hand on the soil in front of my fathers grave, "I love you, mommy." I say, putting my hand this time on the soil in front of my mother grave. And finally I put my hand on the soil in front of my baby's grave.

"I love you so much, Kennedy, and now your a little angel. You were to good for this earth. You were always destined to be a beautiful angel. I love you." And I stand up and walk away. Tears in my eyes. I'll never forget you Kennedy. Never.

I walk down the street, towards the hospital. The paparazzi are taking pictures of me and shoving microphones in my face, I ignore them though. I quickly send Austin a text -even though he's still asleep- saying:

_**Hey Austin. I'm gonna go to the hospital and see Callie. Come pick us up at 10ish? Love you xxx**_

I enter the hospital and walk to the room Callie's in. The nurse says that she's old enough now to take the deaf and blind test. So they pick her up, let me carry her and we take her to a quiet room. She's wide awake laying on the table, her arms and legs kicking wildly. They tell me to be as quiet as possible. So I stand there. Silent. They hold something above her. It's colourful but it makes no sounds. They said if she reaches for it then she's not blind. I watch anxiously as her tiny arm and tiny hand reach up into the air. Moving closer to the object and brushing it with her fingers, then giggling. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. My baby's not blind! They run a few more tests.

* * *

**_10am_**

* * *

Austin's just walking through the door. I'm sitting with a sleeping Callie in my arms.

"I have some good news." I tell him, he raises an eyebrow, "They ran some tests on Callie, and she's ok! Well, she's disabled but she's not blind or deaf!" I say and he smiles the widest smile,

"Oh my god! That's so fantastic!" He takes me in his arms and kisses mine and then Callie's head. "I love you two." He says and we walk out the hospital.

* * *

**_The next month_**

**_September 6th _**

**No ones POV**

* * *

_"Happy birthday to you, _

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday Melody and Zack,_

_Happy birthday to you." _Everyone sings, as the song ends Zack and Melody blow out the 6 candles on their cake. Jimmy, Austin's producer, is throwing them a big party at the studio, Melody and Zack were aloud to invite 10 people each... So they invited the 10 kids from their class -At MCA academy (their not so new school) there's only a few people in each class- and they invited some kids from our street. There loads of paparazzi and celebrity's here. Along with Austin's parents, Trish and Dez.

As I sit with a 5 month Callie on my lap I watch the twins blow out the candles. I smile. Ollie runs over to me, "Mommy! I made a new friend! He's my age, and he has bright red hair! Like uncle Dez! He's called Chris! You wanna meet him?" He asks me, I smile and nod.

"Of course I do sweetie." I tell him, ruffling his blonde hair. He walks away for a second and walks back, like he has his hand holding another, and he's talking to someone. But there's no one there.

"Here he is!" Ollie signals to the empty space next to him. I'm hesitant. "Mommy? Say hello! Can't you see him?" I shake my head,

"I'm sorry Ollie, but no I can't. Do you mean an imaginary friend?" He shakes his head,

"No! He's real! Your just lying! Isn't she Chris?" He looks to the space next to him and begins to have a conversation... With no one.

I shake it off. It's nothing right? Kids have imaginary friends all the time! I hope.

"Mommy! Look look look! I got a autograph from _Taylor Swift!_ Zack got one from _Macklemore_!" I smile at Melody,

"Really? That's cool!" I smile. Callie begins to stir. I rock her gently, Melody come over and sits next to me.

"Can I hold her?" I nod and hand Callie over to Melody, very carefully. Melody begins to sing, while rocking her, her singing is soft, almost a whisper and its slow and soothing.

_"If the fish swam out of the ocean_

_And grew legs and they started walking_

_And the apes climbed down from the trees_

_And grew tall and they started talking_

_And the stars fell out of the sky_

_And my tears rolled into the ocean_

_And now I'm looking for a reason why_

_You even set my world into motion_

_'Cause if you're not really here_

_Then the stars don't even matter_

_Now I'm filled to the top with fear_

_That it's all just a bunch of matter_

_'Cause if you're not really there_

_Then I don't wanna be either_

_I wanna be next to you_

_Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold_

_Mmm_

_I look up into the night sky_

_I see a thousand eyes staring back_

_And all around these golden beacons_

_I see nothing but black_

_I feel the weight of something beyond them_

_I don't see what I can feel_

_If vision is the only validation_

_Then most of my life isn't real_

_'Cause if you're not really here_

_Then the stars don't even matter_

_Now I'm filled to the top with fear_

_That it's all just a bunch of matter_

_'Cause if you're not really there_

_Then I don't wanna be either_

_I wanna be next to you_

_Black and gold, black and gold, black and gold."_ She finishes and Callie's asleep. I smile and kiss Melody's head. She blushes and skips off.

* * *

**_5 months later_**

* * *

"Callie! Hello! Daddy's home now!" Austin smiles at Callie who's sat on my lap-now ten months old with short curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's tiny still. Austin kisses her head and goes upstairs to say hi to the other kids.

"Callie? You wanna go outside? You want mommy to push you on the swing?" I say to her, she smiles

"MAMA!" She squeals. Did she just speak? She did! She's not mute!

"Callie? Say that again Callie?"

"Mama! Love mama!" She giggled. I smiled as years came to my eyes.

"AUSTIN! COME HERE!" He ran down the stairs in a panic.

"What? What's wrong?" He panicked. I smile.

"Listen. Callie, say it again Callie?"

"Love mama!" Austin smiles.


	12. Christopher Davis' Story

**AN: OMG GUYS! You've got me to over 100 reviews! I love you guys so much! I would thank you all personally but there's loads of you! Thanks so much! **

**Oh and By the way I'm gonna start doing this thing now when I answer any questions you put in your reviews! So ask away :) :) **

* * *

**_1 month later _**

**_March 1st _**

**Austin's POV**

Me and Ally are beginning to worry about Ollie. He'll talk to this 'Chris' boy every night and every day. We thought he'd stop after a while but he hasn't. Ally's asked me to talk to him... And that's what I'm about to do.

"Hey kiddo." I say, ruffling his fluffy blonde hair. He has his toys out on his bed and looks like he's playing with someone. They're toy army soldiers. He's moving a couple of them about. I swear I see one move by itself from the corner of my eye. I'm sure it's nothing. My mind playing tricks on me.

"Hi Daddy. I'm playing army with Chris. Wanna play?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No I wanted to talk to you actually Ollie... About Chris."

"Chris? Ok." He turns away from me, "Chris I need to talk to my daddy can you go away for a few minutes?" He asks the air in front of him and then turns back to me. "What about Chris, daddy?"

"Wh-Who is he?"

"He's my friend! His name is Christopher Lucas Davis and he's 3 like me. He has bright red hair and green eyes. He used to live with his mommy and daddy but he can't now so he lives with me." Oliver explains. Ok my son needs help.

"Ollie, you know he's not real.. Right? No one else can see him but you." Oliver begins to cry, he shakes his head,

"DADDY! Why do you and mommy think I'm a lier?!" He pushes me out the door and slams it.

"That went well." I say to myself and turn on my heel. Ready to call a child psychologist for Ollie. I see Zack walking towards the elevator in his swim-suit.

"Hey Zacky." I say to him, he looks at me - a cold and distant look and walks away. "What? Do all my kids hate me?" I ask myself.

"I don't hate you Daddy." Melody tells me, pulling my top.

"I know honey." I pull her up into my arms and hug her, wondering about Zack's sudden change in personality.

* * *

"Hey Zack." I smiled as I sat down next to my 6 year old son at the table. He looked like he was doing math homework, "You need some help?" I asked him, looking at the book only to have Zack close it and stand up,

"'M ok." He mumbled and walked away, I swear I heard him say something else but figured it was nothing.

"Ok. Just... Remember I'm here." I said. The end to myself.

**Zack's POV **

"You need some help?" Dad asked. God why can't he just leave me alone? I grabbed my math book and made my way upstairs.

"'M ok." I muttered, "Not like you care anyway." I mumbled. Not loud enough for him to hear. As I pressed the button to the elevator. Don't get me wrong. I love my dad, but he's always so roped up with everything else. He hasn't really spoke to me much since I got outta the hospital last year.

Now he's so consumed with his career, the media, Callie and Ollie that he doesn't have any time for me. It's funny really, he _always_ has time for Melody though, she's Daddy's first little girl that's why. People always say that daughters are always more important to fathers. I don't blame my siblings though! I love them more than anything! It's dad. Not mom. Dad.

I slowly push open the yellow door on the 2nd floor and smile as I see my baby sister gurgling in her cot. Mom and... Austin are starting to get a bit worried. She's almost a year old and she isn't even crawling yet. I walk over to the crib and smile as I look at the wall we all decorated when she was born premature.

"Hey Cal." I say to her as I pick her up and place her on the floor in front of me, leaning her against my body. She gurgles and begins to play with my top.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Hey honey." I smile as Austin walks downstairs with a tired look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Kids." He sighs, flopping down into a chair.

"Zack still?" He nods. Zack has been quite distant with Austin lately. Its weird, he's only like it with Austin. "How's Ollie?"

"Oh he's _fine_. He's playing games with Chris." Austin replies sarcastically. My breath hitches. _Chris_. I needed to talk to Austin about that.

"Austin, we need to talk." I say.

**Ollie's POV**

I came down to the kitchen to ask Mommy to make me a sandwich 'cause I'm hungry. I stop outside the door. She's talking to Daddy about me and Chris.

"Shh, Chris. I'm tryin' to listen." I whisper to my friend next to me.

**Nobody's POV **

"Sure what's up?" Austin asked his wife. She hesitated. "Ally?"

"Austin, I know who Chris is. But I don't know how Ollie knows about him." Ally begins.

"Ally, what's going on?"

"Remember when I took Mel and Callie out with Trish last week? The girls day out?" Austin nodded. He and Dez had took the boys out while Ally and Trish had taken the girls out. Next to the Café was a park but to get to it we had to go through a graveyard. When we went through Melody pointed out a grave and guess who's it was?"

"Whos?" Austin asks.

"Christopher Lucas Davis, born June 5th 1995, died October 17th 1998. On the grave was a picture that fit Ollie's description perfectly. Austin, Oliver has never been there. We haven't. How does he know about this Chris kid? What if he's talking to a ghost?" Ally asked frantically.

"I saw something.." Austin muttered,

"What?"

"Earlier on, when I was talking to Ollie I saw one of his soldiers move by itself." Austin explained. "I'm gonna ring a therapist." He said and stood up.

* * *

_**October 17th 1998 **_

_The chilly autumn air whipped around Katie Davis' hair as she sat on the bench at an empty park as she way watched her 3 year old son playing on the swings wearing his navy green coat, with a pale blue scarf, the wind making his ginger hair fly about. Kate smiled as she watched him jump off and begin to stamp in the leaves, fascinated in the sounds they were making. Kate was bought out of her thoughts as her mobile rang and her attention was taken away from her son. _

_Chris Davis soon grew bored of the crunchy leaves under his feet and intrigued by the sounds that were coming from the other side of the trees. He turned around quickly to make sure his mommy wasn't looking and toddled off through the trees. _

* * *

_"STOP! PUT THE WEAPON DOWN!" A police man in front of Chris yelled at a man running off with a gun. It looked like a scene off of something his daddy would watch. As Chris stayed hidden in the trees he watched the police officers closely. They were stood just in front of the tree line with cars all around them. The man with the gun turned around with an evil look on his face and Chris suddenly felt fear take hold of him as he heard a loud 'BANG BANG' and he wanted nothing more than to be in his mommy's warm embrace. _

_He let out a loud scream of pain as he felt a searing hot pain go through his chest. _

_"Oh Shit! He shot a kid Jefferson! Someone call an ambulance!" Officer Adams yelled in fear as he ran over to the bleeding toddler. "It's ok son. Just breath slowly." _God this kid cant be any older than 2 or 3, _He thought. _

* * *

_Chris felt familiar hands on his body as he knew his mommy was with him. The voices around him were muffled as he found a way to muster up the strength to say goodbye. _

_"Love... You... Mama..." He whispered before a deep sleep took him away. Forever. _

**_September 6th, 2018 _**

**Chris' POV**

I watched mommy die 5 years ago. For 20 long years I've wanted a friend to play with again. I look around at the crowded room. Nobody can see me. That's what I think until a little boy my age walks over to me.

"Hi," he smiles, "I'm Ollie."

"_I'm Chris_." I tell him, "_Will you be my friend_?" I ask. He smiles and nods. Takin my cold hand in his. His skin is warm. Warmer than I've felt in 20 years.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I've had a bit of writers block. Now don't go hating me for the whole ghost thing! This is a true story it happened to my cousins who's a year older than me when she was 3. She had and imaginary friend who was a little boy and they went on holiday to a place they'd never been before and my cousin led her mum and dad to a little boys grave and he was my cousins imaginary friend. After that she stopped seeing him. So due to that and other things that have happened to me in the past I believe in ghosts. PM me if you want to know anything else, I don't mind :) **

**Anyway thanks for not abandoning me! **

**-Freya xxx**


End file.
